Life expectancy in the United States, and around the world, has been slowly rising each year. Cleaner water, better sanitation and nutrition, and a greater access to medical services has allowed individuals to live fuller and longer lives. Medical science continues to forge ahead in discovering new treatments and procedures to combat diseases and conditions that have plagued humans for centuries.
Among the continuing innovations in the medical sciences is the increasing amount of pharmaceutical treatments available for a variety of illnesses. Diseases that were once virtual death sentences, such as HIV, can now be managed through a strict regimen of pharmacological treatments. Additionally, more and more people are taking an increasing number of daily vitamins and supplements as prophylaxis against illness.
Unfortunately, keeping track of a daily regimen of pills can be a herculean task, especially when the regimen requires a strict adherence for effective treatment. Some treatments require dozens of pills daily. While many pill sorters have appeared in the market place, most do not allow for the easy arrangement of pills, nor do they allow the user to easily carry pills around on their person, especially when the user might be travelling to a remote location. What is needed is a pill sorting system that allows a user to sort medications and seal them into easily opened bags for transport.